In a banknote handling machine configured for taking therein the banknotes from an exterior of a case thereof and then handling the banknotes taken therein, the banknote discrimination apparatus is incorporated, which is adapted for discriminating the denomination, authenticity, fitness, new or old version, or the like of each banknote. As the banknote discrimination apparatus of this type, for example, those described in JP10-31774A and the like, have been known.
Specifically, in the banknote discrimination apparatus, a line sensor(s), a magnetic sensor(s), a fluorescent sensor(s) or the like are provided, such that various detection processes can be performed by using such sensors. Thus, the denomination, authenticity, fitness, new or old version, or the like of each banknote can be discriminated based on information detected by such sensors (i.e., information obtained from the detection processes).